


Don't worry I feel it too.

by BrightGoldenStar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightGoldenStar/pseuds/BrightGoldenStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus always finds a way to get on Daryl's nerves, so Daryl isn't pleased when Rick makes him go on a run for supplies with him. But Jesus finds a way to get Daryl to face his true feelings towards him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't worry I feel it too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a Walking Dead fic so please go easy on me! I AM A PROUD MEMBER OF THE DARYL AND JESUS SHIP!! I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!! But anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think in the comments! :)

Daryl was pissed off. 

To be fair, pissing Daryl off wasn’t that hard to achieve. But Rick decided that it would be a good idea for Daryl and Jesus to go on a run together, and Daryl still wasn’t very fond of Jesus. 

In fact, he still disliked him very much. 

“Come on Daryl” Rick had told him earlier, “We’re trading with the Hilltop community now and we gotta make friends with all of them. We wanna stay on their good side, which includes Jesus. Just go on a run with him, get some supplies. Some food, some drinks, whatever you can find. He can help you. It’s not the end of the world, you may even become friends.”

Friends? As if. 

Daryl was driving while Jesus was sitting in the passenger seat looking out the window. They’d been driving for about thirty minutes and neither one of them had said a word, just the way Daryl wanted it.

But as always, Jesus had to go and fuck things up for Daryl.

“Wow Daryl, you are a man of many words on this car trip… I’m going to need you to calm down on the conversations ok? I can only talk so much!”

Daryl quickly looked over and glared at him, but Jesus just chuckled and kept that smirk on his face as they continued to drive.

About 5 minutes later, they arrived at an abandoned shopping area. Daryl parked the car in front of a small looking grocery store and a toy shop since they both looked run down and empty. 

Jesus bounced out the car and started heading toward the toy shop.

“Hey!” Daryl shouted, “Where the hell do you think you’re going dumbass?! We’re here to get food and drinks!”

Jesus turned toward Daryl and his smirk returned, “It’s a toy shop, maybe they have sex toys!” he replied with a wink.

Daryl actually felt his face get hot. He ignored it.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!-“ he shouted.

Jesus laughed and put his hands up, “Relax! I was joking! I’m just going to check and see if this shop has baby toys for Judith. She’s adorable, I wanna get her something.”

Daryl just stared at him, he wasn’t expecting that to be what he was doing.

Jesus headed over to the shop and began to knock on the door checking for walkers as he grabbed his knife. Daryl just watched, still not completely sure he should trust this guy…

Jesus pushed open the door with his shoulder, then backed up and took out a walker before it even stepped a foot out of the building. From what Daryl could tell from where he was standing, that was the only walker inside there.

Daryl didn’t even realize he was staring until Jesus looked over at him and shouted, “Take a picture of me Daryl! It’ll last longer!” 

“Screw you prick!” Daryl shouted.

As Jesus made his way into the store, Daryl heard him reply, “Buy me dinner first babe!” 

Damn it… Daryl really fucking hated that guy. 

 

Daryl did his usual routine heading into the grocery store, he banged the door to check for walkers and when the coast was clear, he would then kick the door open and make his way in.

Rick would be upset if he found out that they had separated, but what Rick didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Daryl hated lying to Rick, but he just didn’t like being around this Jesus guy. He always seemed to get on his nerves, he was always saying sarcastic and smug comments, and he always looked at Daryl in a… different way. It bugged the shit out of him! He didn’t know why this guy was getting under his skin, but he liked avoiding him at all costs. It was just easier that way.

He was relieved to know there were no walkers in the grocery store (well except one he could hear banging on a door to a storage room, but the door was locked so he just ignored it, it wasn’t worth his time). He was able to check all the shelves fast and grab some canned foods and some bottles of water. He quickly shoved them in the backpack he had brought and made his way back to the car.

To Daryl’s surprise, Jesus wasn’t standing by the car ready to go. “How long does it take to pick out a toy?!” he thought to himself.

Just as he tossed the backpack into the back seat of the car, he heard a loud crashing type noise coming from the toy shop.

Daryl’s heart dropped. He ran into the store as fast as he could with his crossbow ready to strike.

The shop was divided into two rooms, with only a small doorway leading from one to the other. 

He slowly made his way from the entrance towards the small doorway, his eyes darting from side to side just to double check if it was clear. 

As soon as he entered the second room, he noticed how an entire toy shelf has fallen on the floor. He looked and discovered there was a dead walker lying under it. Daryl realized that must have been where the crashing sound had come from.

“Jesus?! You in here?!” Daryl asked. There was no reply.

“JESUS?!” Daryl shouted, now in a panic.

Just as Daryl was about to check outside, he heard a groan come from behind a counter in the corner. He rushed over and found a half unconscious Jesus lying there.

Daryl kneeled by him and shook his shoulders, “Jesus what happened? You alright?! I heard a crashing noise!”

Jesus slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at Daryl. 

“I’m fine dude, I just had to fight a walker that was hiding in here and he jumped behind me so quickly that I didn’t have time to grab my knife, so I pushed the store shelf on top of him to trap him and then I used my knife to end it. I’m fine dude!” 

Daryl looked at him confused, “Then why are lying here unconscious?!” 

Jesus laughed to himself, “I wasn’t unconscious Daryl, I was pretending.”

“What the hell?!” Daryl shouted at him, “Why would you lie about something like that?! I saw you lying here and I was worried you freaking dick!” Daryl was so mad he could have probably punched a hole through the wall…

“That’s why!” Jesus shouted back at him.

It got quiet for a moment again before Daryl asked, “What are you talking about?!”

Jesus smiled at him in a new way, it made chills run over Daryl’s spine and he felt his face get hot again. This time it was hard to ignore…

“I wanted to know if I was right. I was.”

Daryl was extremely frustrated now. “Man stop avoiding what I’m asking! Why the hell did you do that?!?!”

Jesus began to walk slowly towards Daryl, “I wanted to see if you really do care about me. I see the way you look at me Daryl. Don’t worry I feel it too... I had to make sure it wasn’t all in my head.”

Daryl felt his pulse begin to race with each step Jesus took getting closer to him… He backed away sharply, “What the fuck man?! You’re insane!”

“I know I am…” Jesus began, “If I wasn’t… I wouldn’t even attempt to do what I’m about to do. In fact, it’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a long time…”

Daryl didn’t even have a chance to think before Jesus grabbed his face and pulled him into a rough passionate kiss, and led him back pinning him against the wall.

It all happened so fast that it took him a moment to process what was happening, Daryl felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. He pushed Jesus off of him.

“What the fuck man?!”

“Relax Daryl, you don’t need to be afraid of your feelings.” Jesus calmly assured him.

Daryl felt his whole body tense up, “You think I- you think… I have feelings for you?! ROMANTIC feelings?!”

Jesus smiled at him. “I know you do. You don’t need to be nervous Daryl. I can see it, every time I’m around you, you tense up and try to make everyone think it’s just because you hate me... But I see through it, you don’t hate me. You have hidden feelings for me that you’re afraid to act on because you’ve never acted on homosexual feelings before. It’s ok man, we were all in the closet once-“

“I AIN’T GAY!” Daryl shouted interrupting him, voice angry and shaking.

“You and I both know that’s not true…” Jesus said as he got closer to Daryl again.

Daryl wasn’t quite sure what to do now. He rarely ever showed his feelings to anyone, and he NEVER showed romantic feelings… He had never been a situation like this… He never felt this way before.

He stood there motionless as Jesus slowly cupped his face into his hands again, and this time gave him a slow kiss still full of want and desire. 

This time, Daryl kissed him back.

He slowly wrapped his arms around Jesus’ waist and pulled him in so that their bodies were pressed together. Quickly after, Jesus’ tongue made its way into Daryl’s mouth, making the kiss deeper and more intense.

Daryl could feel his whole body becoming hotter and Jesus’ as well. His heart was racing… this was so unlike him… but he was loving it, oh man was he loving this.

He moaned as Jesus ran his fingers in Daryl’s hair and pulled his head back, giving him the perfect chance to kiss his neck. 

Daryl’s legs were becoming weaker with every neck kiss and bite Jesus was leaving, and he could feel himself becoming harder, and from their bodies being pressed together he could feel that Jesus was hard as well.

But to Daryl’s displeasure, Jesus pulled away.

“Why’d you stop man?!” he objected. 

“Our first time… is NOT going to be in this rusty old toy shop. You deserve a good scenery around you Daryl… and by good scenery, I mean your bed.” Jesus replied with a smile, “Come on babe let’s get you home so I can fuck you in your bed.”

Jesus smiled his usual smug smile, but this time with lust in his eyes, as he began to make his way out of the shop.

Daryl followed him out of the shop, and couldn’t help but think about how this was a new beginning for him…and man, it was going to be a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody want a part two?


End file.
